


Under the mistletoe.

by FadedSanity



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Background Relationships, Butterflies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSanity/pseuds/FadedSanity
Summary: A Christmas party had begun in the basement of Addison apartments and some smart-ass had decided to hang mistletoe near the food & drinks table. After a long night of avoiding the mistletoe, Sal and Larry eventually end up underneath it. Will the long unrequited love be fulfilled? or will nerves make them tap out?! I'M STILL NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Under the mistletoe.

The sounds of happy chatter filled the air as cheery Christmas music echoed off of the concrete walls, the Christmas party had officially begun and everyone was already socialising with people they had never actually met before.

Larry sighed out as he leaned against the wall, Looking out over at the sea of strangers, twirling a strand of his long brown hair in between his slim fingers.

"Dude, I don't actually know about, half of the people in this room." 

Sal, Ash and Todd nodded in agreement, as they also looked over at all of the strangers in the room, slightly annoyed by the smell and the stuffy heat.

"I know right, I don't exactly know many people. I mean, what if some of them are dangerous?"

Sal spoke out, adjusting the clasps of his prosthetic as he backed up and stood closer to Larry, who was lost in thought, still twirling his hair. Ashley chuckled aloud and nudged them both, pushing her hair behind her shoulder and crossing her arms.

"Come on guys! It's Christmas and it's a party, nonetheless. Lighten up and enjoy the night!" She dances on the spot and laughs again, waving over at Lisa as she approaches them, a cup of, what looked to be wine, in her hand.

"Hiya kids, are you all enjoying yourselves?"

Sal, Larry, Ash, Todd and Neil all nodded, Ashley swaying back and forth in rhythm with the song that was playing. Larry pushed himself off of the wall and cracked his neck, crossing his arms as he looked over at his mum.

"Mum, none of us know half of these people, are you sure they aren't dangerous?" Lisa rolls her eyes and laughs a little, shaking her head softly.

"Well! they won't be stranger if you go over and speak to a few people! go and say hi to some folks and enjoy the party."

Lisa waltzes off and disappears in to the crowd, as does Ashley, Neil and Todd, leaving Sal and Larry all alone in the corner of the room. They both look over at each other and exhale softly, both not wanting to get stuck in the middle of the big crowd, the heat alone in the room made the boy's itch with agitation.

"I suppose we better go and talk to some people, dude. It is Christmas after all and it is a party, we should talk to some people."

Larry frowns a little but easily complies, following Sal as he walks in to the crowd. They venture in further, speaking to a few people and wishing them a merry Christmas as they pass by. They eventually spoke someone they know, Robert, at least they know he's a chill dude.

"Yo, Sal, Larry, Sick party, right?" 

Robert smiles a little and fist bumps Sal and Larry, taking a sip from his cup of alcohol and looking at them patiently. Robert was a cool dude, at least to Sal and Larry he seemed pretty chill.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, dude. Wish we knew more of the people here though." Larry spoke out, stuffing his hand in to his pockets and blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Oh, I know some cool bros yo can speak with! My friends, you've met them before, i think."

Robert goes back to sipping drink from his cup as he looks around, looking out for his pals who he wants Larry and Sal to chat with. Robert wasn't a bad guy, they had always visited him and had jam sessions together and he's is a damn good guitarist too. Larry and Sal, sort of looked up to him, in a way.

"Hmm, I don't seem them... maybe they aren't here yet, anyway, Merry Christmas dudes."

Sal and Larry wish him a Merry Christmas too before wandering off and venturing deeper in to the crowd. They find Chug and Maple standing around in the back, chatting back and forth to each other, obviously not a fan of the stuffy atmosphere and loud noise either.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Sal asks, his monotone voice hardly audible in all of the noise.

"It's alright! alright party, isn't it?" Chug says, downing his cup of soda and leaning against the cold wall.

"Yeah! It's pretty noisy though and there aren't many people here that we know." Larry yells out over the loud music, back to twirling his hair once again.

"Yeah, that's why we've stuck to talk to each other, I'm not really up for conversing with strangers tonight." Maple spoke in her hushed tone, hardly audible in the noise either.

They wished each other a Merry Christmas and went on their way, passing a few others people before Sal spots a familiar head of blue hair, _'Dad? I didn't think he would be here, what with work and all.'_ Larry and Sal approach Henry, waving as they grow closer to him. Sal hadn't really expected his dad to be here, he had to work, like all of the time so he hadn't have though he would be able to make it. Seems like he was wrong though.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" Sal's dad smiled weakly at the boys.

"Hey, Mr Fisher. it's going good, it's super stuffy in here though." Larry pulls at the collar of his 'Sanity Falls' shirt, indicating that it was, in fact, extremely hot in this concrete prison.

Henry chuckles and takes a swig of his drink, scratching his head as he looks around the room.

"Dad? I didn't think you would be able to make it, what with work and all." Sal questions, following his dad's eyes around the room as they land on Lisa, happily chatting away in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, they don't need me in right now so I thought, why not make the best of this time, right? Anyway, I'm going to go say hello to Lisa. Have fun boys and Merry Christmas."

He pats Sal's head before heading off towards Lisa, bumping in to a few people on his way past. Larry looks over at Sal as he point towards Todd and Neil holding hands over at the food table. They decide to go and speak to them both, weaving in and out of all the people as they make their way over towards the two love birds. They push through the crowd and are finally noticed by the boys, who usher for them to come over, as if they weren't doing so already.

"Hello guys, just a heads up, there is a mistletoe, like right over there so I'd be careful." Neil points to a spot a few feet away from the buffet table and smiles.

"Hey, thanks for the heads up, we'll keep that in mind." Sal says, crossing his arms and looking over at Neil.

"How's the socialising going?" Todd questions, chowing down on a plateful of food he had piled high on to a paper plate.

"It's bogus, dude. We've seen a few people we know though, like Robert, Chug, Maple etc." Larry states, playing with his hair in obviously nervousness now.

"Ok, sounds good. We'll are going to go and dance to some music. Have fun!" Neil smiles, taking Todd by the hand and leading him towards the dance floor.

Sal and Larry grab a few pig in blankets before they continue to roam around, nonchalantly saying 'Merry Christmas' to everyone they pass. Larry grabs Sal's hand and stops him, finally giving in to the Christmas music and dancing a little. Sal chuckles and joins in, soon letting their fears and anxiety melt away as they both begins to actually have some fun. The party goes on for several more hours, not as crowded as it once was, few people remained in the, now, dirty basement. Lisa smiles and exhales loudly, laughing to herself as the group look over at her.

"This place is a mess, wanna help me clean this up, Larry bear?" Lisa asks, looking over at Larry hopefully. Sal, Todd, Neil and Ashley all chip in.

"We'll help you clean up too."

Lisa smiles and hands they all a black bag each, also picking up rubbish herself as they begin to clean the filthy basement floor. Half an hour passes and they have all finished, Sal and Larry had stuck together the entire night, not realising that they were standing under the one spot that they were told to be weary of. Ashley giggles and coughs loudly, points up towards the ceiling as Sal and Larry look up in confusion. They instantly realise what was going on and audibly sigh... mistletoe hung above them and now they would have to kiss, in front of the gang and Lisa.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!." Todd chants and soon joined in by everyone else in the room as Sal and Larry look at each other in disbelief.

"Dammit! Larry, Neil told us to be careful of the mistletoe..." Sal spoke, his ears turning a bright shade of red as he is obviously very anxious.

"Yeah, I forgot, dude. Shit." Larry began twirling his hair again, butterflies turning his insides and legs to jelly. Sal clicks his tongue and presses his prosthetic against Larry's lips, not a proper kiss but still enough to make Larry's knees almost buckle beneath him.

"Woop!" Ashley cheers in the background as Todd and Neil hand her 20 bucks.

"You had a bet on us?" Sal says, shuffling from foot to foot on the spot.

"Obviously, it was clear that something was going on between the both of you, I mean, Larry almost fell over there. You guys definitely like each other, no questions about it."

Sal and Larry tutted and rolled their eyes, laughing at their friends idiocy, _'She really wants this to be canon, doesn't she?'_ , Larry thinks, looking over at Sal's prosthetic lips and putting a hand to his own, smiling stupidly to himself as Ashley, Todd and Neil say their goodbyes for the night, before heading off. Lisa smiles as Sal and Larry open Larry's bedroom door, closing it gently behind them as they walk in, Larry plopping himself down on his bean bag.

"What a night, right dude?" Larry asks, looking over towards Sal who was lost in thought, standing at the door.

"Ummm, little dude?" Larry asks again, only a little louder this time, tearing Sally right out of his thoughts.

"You ok, Sal?" Sal shrugs and steps closer towards Larry.

"Larry face?"

"Hmm?"

"That kiss under the mistletoe? ... Can we... do it again? but this time, not the lips of my prosthetic?" Larry raises an eyebrow before hopping up, smiling happily at Sal.

"Can we? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, dude"

Before Larry could speak again, Sal had already pushed his mask up above his lips and was face to face with Larry, his eyes scanning Larry's face for an answer. Larry grins before cupping Sal's chin with his hands and pressing his slightly chapped lips against Sal's scarred ones, Sal's knees buckling below him as they fall to the ground in a big blushing, laughing heap. 

"Haha, dude. you good?" Larry questions, kissing Sal again as he laughs.

"Yeah, sorry. My legs were not ready for that" Sal chuckles, kissing Larry again but this time holding it for much longer this time, the kiss deepening as their bodies crave more intimate connection. Larry draws circles on Sal's cheek as he licks Sal's lips, asking him for entrance to which Sal happily obliges and opens his mouth slightly, just enough for Larry's tongue to slip in and explore around. Sal moans softly as their tongues battle for dominance, Larry obviously winning as the kiss deepens. They soon break for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they pant heavily, wiping that little bit of saliva off of their mouths.

"Holy shit, Sal. That was the absolutely... awesome!" Larry exclaimed sitting back on the bean bag, still panting as he looks over towards Sal who had his lips arched in to a happy smile.

"Yeah, it was great! I never knew i wanted that until i had it" Sal laughed out in a breathy voice, leaning against Larry as they laugh together. 

They had liked each other for a good while now but had never really wanted to make the first move, just in case it would jeopardise their friendship. Aren't they glad they came to this Christmas party?

"I actually fucking love you, little dude. I hope you remember that for, like ever" Larry laughs, grabbing the game controllers and putting Mario cart in to the Wii.

"Haha, I actually fucking love you too, Larry face" Sal sticks him tongue out before pushing his mask back over his lips, taking the controller from Larry as he sticks his tongue out in protest, smirking happily.

"Bet you i can beat your ass in Mario cart again!"

"You aren't fucking winning this time, nerd!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, It's been a hot minute since i last wrote a story.
> 
> ! MERRY CHRISTMAS ! I hope y'all got what you wanted/needed!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Sorry about that folks, It is Christmas and I've been super busy. So, i decided that a Christmas story would suffice for my (already) awful writing schedule? It may not be that long but I hope it will be good enough!
> 
> ~ Criticism is always appreciated ~
> 
> Toodles~


End file.
